dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Won Jong
Perfil thumb|262px|Lee Won Jong *'Nombre:' 이원종 / Lee Won Jong *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Buyeo, Sur de la Provincia de Chungcheong, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 80 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio Dramas * The Great Show (tvN, 2019) * Special Labor Inspector Jo Jang Poong (MBC, 2019) * Possessed (OCN, 2019) * The Guest (OCN, 2018) * Hide and Seek (MBC, 2018) * Miss Hammurabi (jTBC, 2018) * Radio Romance (KBS2, 2018) * God of Ice (Kakao TV, 2017-2018) * Strongest Deliveryman (KBS2, 2017) * Falsify (SBS, 2017) * Naked Fireman (KBS2, 2017) * Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) cameo * Monster (MBC, 2016) Aparición Especial * Goodbye Mr. Black (MBC, 2016) * Babysitter (KBS2, 2016) * Pied Piper (tvN, 2016) * Remember (SBS, 2015-2016) * The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (KBS2, 2015-2016) * Cheo Yong (OCN, 2015) Ep.1 * Hide Your Identity (tvN, 2015) * The Man in the Mask (KBS2, 2015) * The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) * Birth of a Beauty (SBS, 2014-2015) Cameo * Secret Door (SBS, 2014) * Empress Ki (MBC, 2013) * The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) * Heaven's Will: The Fugitive of Joseon (KBS2, 2013) *Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) *Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) *The Equator Man (KBS, 2012) *Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *Wild Romance (KBS, 2012) *Scent of a Woman (SBS 2011) *Terminal (KBS2, 2011) *Vampire Prosecutor (OCN, 2011) *Barabara (KBS2, 2011) * Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) * Princess Hwapyung's Weight Loss (KBS2, 2011) * Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) Cameo * Kim Soo Ro (MBC, 2010) * The Scary One, The Ghost and I (KBS2, 2010) * A Man Called God (MBC, 2010) * Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) * Chuno (KBS2, 2010) Cameo * Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) * Partner (KBS2, 2009) * Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) * Detective Mr. Lee (MegaTV, 2008) * Hometown of Legends (KBS, 2008) * Gourmet (SBS, 2008) * Iljimae (SBS, 2008) * Dae Wang Sejong (KBS, 2008) * My Special Lover (KBS, 2007) * Money's Warfare (SBS, 2007) * Sharp 3 (KBS2, 2006) * Hanoi Bride (SBS, 2005) * Land (SBS, 2005) * Sea God (KBS, 2004) * Go Mom Go! (KBS2, 2003) * Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) * Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) * Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) * Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) * When She Beckons (KBS2, 1997) Películas * Missing 2 (2017) * Mr. Perfect (2014) * How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) * Miss Conspirator (2012) * Pink (2011) * I Am a Dad (2011) * One Hundred Percent (2011) * Battlefield Heroes (2010)'' / Cameo'' * Petty Romance (2010'') / Cameo'' * Sky and Sea (2009)'' / Cameo'' * The Weird Missing Case of Mr. J (2009)'' / Cameo'' * Marine Boy (2008) * The Accidental Gangster and the Mistaken Courtesan (2008) * Frivolous Wife (2008) * Small Town Rivals (2007) * The Sun Told Me to... / 여름이 시키는대로 (2007) * Herb (2007) * Bunt (2007, cameo) * Friendly and Harmonious (2006) * 200 Pounds Beauty (2006)'' / Cameo'' * Dasepo Naughty Girls (2006) * Oh! My God (2006'') / Cameo'' * Lovely Rivals (2004'') / Cameo'' * Hi! Dharma 2: Showdown in Seoul (2004) * Once Upon a Time in a Battlefield (2003) / Cameo * Ran's Love Song (2003) * Hwangsanbul (2003) * My Wife Is a Gangster 2 (2003)'' / Cameo'' * Oh! Brothers (2003, cameo) * A Man Who Went to Mars (2003) * Baby Alone (2002) * Birth of a Man (2002) * Break Out (2002) / Cameo * 4 Toes (2002) * Fun Movie (2002) * Hi! Dharma! (2001) * Kick the Moon (2001) * The Foul King (2000) * Attack the Gas Station! (1999) * Nowhere to Hide (1999) * Two Cops 3 Premios *'2008 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Excelencia en Drama Semanal (Dae Wang Sejong ) *'2006 KBS Drama Awards: '''Especial / Premio Actuación Única (Bad Story "HD TVNovel: 나쁜 소설") Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería LeeWonJong.jpg Lee-Won-Jong-01.jpg lee-won-jong.jpg LeeWonJong000.jpg Lee Won Jong004.JPG Lee Won Jong005.JPG Lee Won Jong006.JPG Lee Won Jong007.JPG Categoría:KActor